The Sky Without Its Elements
by SaberAureum
Summary: What is the sky without its elements? Without the storm, rain, mist, cloud, thunder and sun; what is the sky without them? Nothing. "Where are your guardians, Vongola Decimo?" A story that features what would happen if Tsuna is without his guardians. Inspired by many Abandon!Tsuna fanfics. There would be some OC, but not too much. Hope you enjoy desu !
1. Prologue:The Day My Nightmare Came True

**Author's Note:**

And so I posted a prologue in the middle of my story. Sorry about that. Ehehe...Anyway, please review if it was good or not. T_T Onegai...I'll post the next chapter by next week or maybe tomorrow. And if you're clever enough, you could see the clues I gave off in this chappie. Ohoho~

Thanks for all those who Follow and Favorite this story of mine. I felt very happy. T^T Hontou!

That's all for now, Enjoy! X)

**Disclaimer Notice!** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. PERIOD.

* * *

**The Sky Without Its Elements**

SaberOfCoxai

Prologue:

The Day My Nightmare Came True

_The memories we all shared…_

_The laughter…the tears…_

_The fights…the battles_

_The wins…the lost…_

_Have you not remembered any of it?_

Tsuna stood in the balcony of the great mansion of the Vongola Famiglia in Italy. Before him, was the wide landscape of the Vongola Base. Below, people are busy with something. A heavy sighed escaped the Vongola Jyuudaime.

_I always thought that those days will never end…_

_I've always hoped that we would stay together…_

_Watching each others' back…_

_And laughing together…_

He wore formal attire, the ones Primo used to wear. His black cape sways together with the cold breeze. A small smile escaped him.

_How foolish of me…_

_To hold hope to something impossible…_

_How stupid of me…_

_To think that something stays forever…_

The Vongola Decimo shed the tears he desperately tried to hold. The pain of the past, he released all of it. He regretted it, he regretted all of it.

_Why do I have to be foolish?!_

_Why? Why?_

_Why have I let myself be miserable?_

_Why have I believe them?_

_Why? Why did I accept them in the first place?_

_Why do I have to think that I have friends?_

_Why?_

A twenty-five year old Tsuna stared at the empty sky. There was no storm, rain, sun, cloud, or even mist that adores it. Nothing accompanied the sky. He smiled bitterly, his tears continued to flow. He felt a sharp pain on his chest. Somehow, the sadness that dwelled inside began to cause him physical pain. Is this what they call depression?

_He felt betrayed…_

_He felt alone…_

_I've never had real friends…_

_I've never had a real family…_

_They're all fakes…_

Tsuna's mind was instantly filled with doubt – mistrust. He doubts his family, he doubts his friends, he doubts everyone. What if they don't really want him around? What if it was all an act? What if all of his life was a lie? What if they are just using him?

He hugged himself and cried harder. He had lived his life believing that finally there are people that accepted him; that finally they are people he could rely on, that finally he had already a family. Was it all a lie? He looked at the empty sky, his eyes filled with tears.

_Someone…_

_Please save me…_

_I can't hold it any longer…_

_Someone…Please…_

_I can't bear to be alone…_

And within instant, the ones lively brown eyes turned dull – empty like the clear sky above.

* * *

**Author's Note!** I'm really sorry about the sudden prologue. T_T I'll post the next chapter in short moment. :D

What do you think of this prologue? Is it good enough?


	2. Chapter 1 - Am I abandoned?

**Disclaimer Notice! **I disclaimed everything...excluding this plot twist and some OCs...

**Author's Note! J**ust another what if story for KHR...Hope you **review** guys!

**Summary!**

What is the sky without its elements? Without the storm, rain, mist, cloud, thunder and sun; what is the sky without them? Nothing. "Where are your guardians, Vongola Decimo?" "Decimo? Am I still the Vongola Decimo?" A story that features what would happen if Tsuna was without his guardians. Inspired by many Abandon!Tsuna fanfics. There would be some OC, but not so much. Hope you enjoy desu~!

**THIS IS A REVISED AND IMPROVED VERSION!**

* * *

"The Sky Without Its Elements"

**Chapter One:**

**_Am I abandoned?_**

Everything has ended. There were no rival families that threaten the Vongola, no ring-conflicts, no future-past time travels, no misunderstandings, no past-guardians that wants to disposed them, no representative's war, _nothing_.

_Nothing is left for the sky to embrace..._

Tsuna sighed as he engulfs the sight before him. "Sometimes, I wonder if it's better for a conflict to arise, maybe in that way...they'll...come back..." he shook his head upon hearing his own thoughts. "Come on! Tsuna! Don't be selfish!" he tried reasoning out with himself.

He packed his unfinished bento* and decided to just lie down, his eyes laid on the _empty sky_. "What is the sky without anything?"* a single question crossed his mind.

"Don't be stupid Tsuna! It was your own fault anyway...You dragged them into this mess! You endangered their life! Don't you think it's about time you gave them their own life back...?"

A single tear fall down in his cheeks upon hearing his own thoughts. He sniffed as he tries not to break down. _"It's for the best..." _he unconsciously said aloud for his ears to hear, hoping it might heal the pain inside.

The bells ring. "Lunch time is over!" he thought to himself. He stood up and brushed his uniform before heading downstairs and into his room. As he walked pass the hallway, he came across with Hibari. He smiled upon seeing his presence. He was about to open up a conversation when Hibari glared at him. "Go back to your class, Sawada before I bit you to death" he said. "HHIIIEE!" he screeched before heading towards his classroom. Hibari just stared at him. His thoughts hidden, even to himself.

_Had he forgotten the memories we all shared?_

Luckily for Tsuna, the teacher hasn't arrived yet. So he went to his seat and placed his bento in his bag. Few minutes before the teacher arrived, Gokudera entered the classroom. He was carrying pieces of papers with some kind of notes written on them and some mystery magazines. Gokudera sat on his chair, excitement clearly written in his face.

"G-gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said, more like whispered. He tries to get his storm's attention, but failed miserably. He sighed. Now, all his courage had vanished, would everything get back the way it should be?

_The very moment he entered the room, a booming voice filled the room. "Jyuudaime! How was your day?!" Gokudera stood up from his seat and immediately ran towards his direction. Tsuna sweat drop, and in the verge of fainting from embarrassment. "There's nothing much to happen inside the bathroom..." _

_Very well indeed, Tsuna went to the comfort room for five minutes and when he comes back, this is what he got? Does Gokudera really has to ask that? "I know I should've gone with you!" Gokudera said as his face quenched with pure guilt. Upon seeing this, Tsuna waved his hand and tries his best to calm him down before he blames himself further and do something stupid. "Ah... ...Gokudera...you don't need to-" _

_Before he even got the chance to finish his sentence, the teacher arrived and yelled "Sawada! Gokudera! Sit down!" Tsuna panicked and immediately returned to his seat. Gokudera glared at the teacher. "You should never interrupt Jyuudaime's sentence..." he threatens. The teacher gulped and answered back, "S-sit down..I...s-said." _

_But, Gokudera still refused to do so. Tsuna knew where this is going so he decided to end this fight right now. "G-gokudera-kun...please...go back to your...seat" Upon hearing his boss' commands. He returns to his seat. _

_The teacher sighed. He really couldn't handle that delinquent._

_Gokudera pouts as he sat on his chair, still bothered by his actions. Tsuna could only stare at his storm. _

"Past is past..." he muttered only for his own ears to hear. The teacher entered and started talking about the lesson when all of a sudden, the door slide opened. A laughing Yamamoto showed up. "G-gomen...sensei*" he said while grinning. The teacher just sighed before he allowed his late student to head for his seat.

Tsuna followed Takeshi's movement hoping that he _might _notice him in some way. But, alas...the baseball star was too busy thinking about the upcoming tournament. Takeshi reached his seat and sat, opening a book in the process. Tsuna expected for his storm to scream at Yamamoto and questioned him for his reasons for being late in the class. But, nothing came. Nothing happened.

_Nothing is ever the same._

Tsuna let out a heavy sighed trying his best to calm his emotions down. He couldn't cry his pain right now, ne? His friends, **best friends**_, might_worry about him. But...

_Would they really care?_ Would they really _stop _what they're doing and immediately ran to him, asking questions? _Would they ever return back to him _and leave their past life to be at his sight and protect him? Would they ever choose to_ endanger _their lives again just to protect him?

Tsuna shook his head. _No! No! No! Tsuna don't think about such things. They...Must...Not...Go...Back..._

Unable to hold back his tears, Tsuna rushed outside. Even though, the teacher is still there, he doesn't care. The teacher stopped as he saw his student exist the room without his permission. "Tss...That dame-tsuna...what is he thinking? Interrupting my class?" The room was filled with silence.

_See...they don't even care...if you walked out like that...where are they? _

_Where are your guardians, Decimo?_

Tsuna stopped in his tracks. **Decimo? Am I still the Vongola Decimo?**

He stayed in the rooftop until dismissal time. Tsuna was on his way towards the gate when he noticed a lightened room in the third floor. "It must be Gokudera staying late...wonder what's he's up to.." so he placed his shoes back into the locker and left his bag in it. "I'll check on him just in case..." he thought while climbing up the stairs.

He was a few feet away from the door when he heard a series of laughter. He moved a little closer to hear the out-going conversations.

"What an outstanding discovery that is!" he heard a female voice. "You're really great Sempai!" she added. "Oh, this? This was nothing!" he heard his storm answered back. "But, we never knew that such things exist!" another member said. "Of course you wouldn't baka!*" he heard him boast.

He giggled softly upon hearing his storm bickering back. That was his attitude anyway, even _he_ can't change that side of him. "Gokudera will always be...Gokudera..." He was cut off in his thoughts.

He never changes right. He always bickered at the things he doesn't like. He would always yelled at Lambo and Yamamoto for being stupid; he would always yelled at Onii-san (Ryohei) for being too loud even if he, himself, is being too loud also; he would always snickered and yelled insults at Hibari who in return would just ignored his comments; he would always denied Mukuro being one of his guardians because Mukuro always proclaims that he wants to possess my body that results for getting Gokudera's mistrust; and he would always proclaimed himself as my right-hand mind. He would always be at my side. No matter when, where. _He would always be Gokudera._

_The Furious Storm that never rest..._

The pain inside his chest was too much for him to bear. Just remembering his past, just remembering all the laughter they shared, just remembering the times he was left alone. It was all too much! Tsuna fell on his knees as he grabbed his chest. He let those uncontrollable tears fell down his cheeks. "No, I must not..." he uttered to himself while he tried his best to calm down.

"No...I must not...ruin...their life..." he repeated to himself while he walked down the stairs, his hand still clenched tightly on his chest. Finally, he reached the ground floor. He took his bag, changed his shoes and headed for the gate. When he was about to leave, he saw some lights in the field. He went there to check what was happening and found some of Yamamoto's baseball team players. He tried to approach them to see if Yamamoto was with them.

"A-a..ano..." he said softly, still hesitant if he should ask them or not. Before he gathered all his remaining courage, a player who was taller than him appeared behind and pushed him on the ground. The two players who are chatting with each other turned around to see Tsuna on the ground trying to stand up and their co-player smirking behind him.

"Well...well...well...look who we have here...Dame-Tsuna*" one of the player said. "What are you doing here, Dame-Tsuna?" the one on his right added. Tsuna felt weak because of the emotional break-down he just experienced recently, but he managed to sit up, much to his delight.

"A-ano...I j-just...w-wanted to ask...i-if Y-yamamoto..." he was cut off when the tallest guy punched him in the face. "Don't you dare!" he yelled at him. Tsuna was speechless. "W-what are you talking ab-about?" he asked him, again stuttering.

"Tss...Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna ne...?" the one in front of him said. Tsuna turned his gaze to the two people standing in front of him. He gulped, somewhat afraid of the next words their going to say.

"You are so selfish, Dame-Tsuna!"the one who punched him yelled in his face. His saliva spluttered in his face. Selfish? Who? Me? Why would I be selfish? I am not selfish! Right?

_The sky understands and accepts them all..._

So, why would I be selfish?

"Dame-Tsuna! Didn't you know that it was you! You're the main reason why Takeshi-nii couldn't play baseball any longer?" Tsuna's eyes widened. "We realized that when Takeshi-nii is with you, he doesn't come to the club and didn't play baseball anymore! When he met you, he left his dream, his ambition...He gave up playing baseball..." the other one said. "And that's why we always lost!" the tallest said. "Cause' Takeshi-nii was never around to help us win the game! You we're the reason he stopped playing baseball, haven't you noticed it yet?!" the right guy said.

Tsuna's eyes widened as those words sucked in. He remembers the time when he asked Yamamoto on why he didn't play baseball. He just smiled his signature grin and replied "Well...I need to train with swords so that I can protect you...and our family..."

See, you are the reason for everything.

_To protect the sky, the guardians have to give up everything..._

"T-tsuna?!" he heard someone screamed his name. The three baseball players flinched upon hearing that voice. Yamamoto approached the four and went in the center to help Tsuna stood up. "T-tsuna?! I..I thought-?" he noticed something in Tsuna's face. A bruise.

"T-tsuna...a-are you okay?" he asked his boss. Tsuna's eyes we're shadowed by his bangs so it was hard for him to read his expression. "What did they do to you?" Yamamoto asked, his fist already clenched.

_He will never forgive them..._

Tsuna didn't know if he should be happy or not now that his best friend showed up to help him. He knew that if he told Takeshi what happened, it would just ruin his trust among his fellow members, and that might the main reason they'll lose the game. _He _would again be the reason why Yamamoto would either restrain himself from playing baseball or lose his concentration on the upcoming game. No, Yamamoto should always treat his fellow members as his friends. If he were to break that relationship among their team, then how are they supposed to win the tournament. And so, Tsuna faked a smile...a giggle.

_The sky embraces them all..._

"Gomen ne, Yamamoto...I slipped...They helped me though..." he said while he stood up and brushed the dirt from his shirt. Yamamoto was speechless, he had this feeling that he was lying.

"B-but Tsuna..y-you have a bruise"he tries to explain but he was interrupted again. Tsuna let out a heavy sighed before taping Yamamoto's shoulder and stared at him.

_Trying his best to hide the pain to himself..._

"Yamamoto, good luck on your game, be sure to win okay?" he said with a heartwarming smile. Yamamoto's face lights up. He stood up. "Ahahaha! Thanks Tsuna!" he said while placing both of his hands on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna nodded before picking up his bag and heads towards the gate. "Thanks" he said as he bowed down and waved at them goodbye.

_His smile slowly disappearing..._

_Replaced by tears of pain..._

_He can no longer hold..._

"Tadaima!" he said as he reached his house. Silence answered him back. He sighed before heading towards the kitchen. There was a note on the table.

Dear Tsu-kun,

How was your day? I'm sorry for not being able to go home today. Things got a little mixed up and I'm away and staying at your Aunt's home. I'll be back after a few days...or maybe weeks. So please don't stay late tonight.

Love,

Mama

Then the phone suddenly rang. Tsuna picked it up. "Konbanwa!* Sawada residence, who's this?" "Oh! Tsu-kun! Welcome back!" he heard his mother's voice on the other line. "Mom!" Tsuna replied with glee. "Gomen* Tsu-kun for not being able to come home today..." his mother said, in a depressing tone. "It's okay mom, I read it on your note..." he said while staring at it. "Anyway, remember your aunt? She has a high fever now and when we have her checked up on a hospital, they said she has a rare disease...And since, she has no other relatives besides us..." Tsuna cut her off with an understanding voice. "It's fine mom, really! I could take care of myself...But, please, be careful out there! It's a rare disease right?" he said.

"Mou...Tsu-kun...Arigatou*" he heard his mother sighed in relief. "No, I should be the one apologizing mom, anyway, goodbye...mom...Oyasumi*" he said . "Oyasumi..." is mother replied before hanging up the phone. As soon as he put down the phone, he hurried upstairs and into his bed. It doesn't matter to him anymore if he ate his dinner or not. He doesn't feel hungry anymore. All he wanted to do was to laid down on his bed, and cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note! REVIEW TO THE EXTREME!**

Bento - packed lunch

What is the sky without anything? - I thought of it myself when I found myself staring at the vast empty sky which is one of the inspirations I got from writing this fic

Gomen ne / Gomen - Sorry

Sensei - teacher

Baka - idiot

Dame-Tsuna - No-good Tsuna

Konbanwa - Good evening

Arigtou - Thanks

Oyasumi - good night


	3. Chapter 2 - Am I saved?

**Author's Note! **I thank everyone for Following, Reviewing and Favor-iting :p this fanfic! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU DESU~! I uploaded this immediately because of you guys! Thanks for your support! Anyway, I must say that this chapter is dedicated to NagiRokudo because of his/her review that says : "Why Tsuna has to suffer. He didn't deserve this treatment." and to Kyogre's "Aah, Tsuna is lonely. I wonder what's going to happen?" You'll see, later...:3 Oh, and I made a few changes to CHP.1, their only minor though.

**Disclaimer Notice! _I disclaim everything except for this plot twist and some minor OCs._**

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW GUYS TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

**Chapter Two... _Am I saved?_**

Tsuna woke up, surprised that he even managed to despite his lack of discipline waking up in the morning, and to wrap it up, he didn't even need Reborn's sadistic and yet traditional way (according to him) of waking him, _every single day of his life. _Tsuna found himself scanning his room, hopefully looking for his sadistic tutor's presence. He let out a heavy sighed as he remembers the previous days of his life.

_"Dame-Tsuna wake up..." he heard a faint voice. He slowly opened his heavy eyes only to shut it again. "Later...mom...I'm...sleepy" he managed to mumble as he turned around, letting his body become comfortable. A vein popped on Reborn's head as he heard his student's stubborn reasons. He got Leon from his fedora hat and had him changed into a STEEL hammer._

_ He adjusted the angle and with a little force (of course it would be troublesome if he broke his ribs), he hit Tsuna's stomach with a hammer. Tsuna's eyes burst opened and he sat up curdling his aching stomach. "Dame-Tsuna...I've already told you to wake up..." Reborn said in his calm voice. "Itte...*" Tsuna said. Then, he glared at his sadistic tutor. "Damn! Reborn! Why do you have to wake me up like that?!" Tsuna yelled as his tutor. Reborn smirked, his usual 'evil-like' grin._

_ "Dame-Tsuna seems like he's forgetting his place, eh?" he said, SOFTLY as Leon's appearance changed into a hammer again, but this time, a _little _bit bigger. Tsuna sweat-drop as he imagines what would happen next. Tsuna quickly bowed down and kept saying the words "I'm sorry Reborn!" _

_ But, Reborn paid no attention to his apologizes and swiftly hit Tsuna again with his hammer sending him flying outside the door, leaving a hug crack on the wall. "Tsu-kun! Are you alright?" they heard Nana's voice asked._

_"Hmsfjksjnfoisdjkfn..." mumbled Tsuna as he tried not to lose his consciousness. "What's that Dame-Tsuna? Are you cursing your tutor?" Reborn asked, sarcastically. Although he's quite used with those cursing, he's a hitman after all. Before he send those he had to punished in the underworld, they would curse him with such words as "I'll meet you there...eventually" Then, he would answer something sarcastic like, "Yeah...so try to see if it's comfortable first..." or "Prepare a feast for me, okay?"._

_Tsuna rubbed his sleepy eyes as he sat up. "Congratulations Dame-Tsuna for not being dead yet, but...let me remind you that life's short..." he said while smirking. 'Crap! Hibari will bite me to death!' Tsuna thought as he stood up and headed to the bathroom only to find his face on the ground again. Yes, being dame as he is, he eventually found himself tripping at every three steps that he made. "I'm going to be late!" he then rushed everything._

A sweat formed in his head as he remembers all those times when Reborn would wake him up in different and odd ways, ways in which both of them knew that he just made to torture him instead of tutoring or disciplining him. _"You're my favorite toy-I mean only student after all..." _he remember that line in which Reborn purposively slipped his tongue to pint-point to him that he was JUST his favorite toy.

But, it was still fun having a company around. He smiled as he thought about. Reborn might be brutal sometimes-I mean-always, but it...(Even he was surprised that he could think of something like this). _It was fun..._

He really missed that small guy now.

When they'd somehow managed to lift the curse off, the Arcobalenos paid no heed and dashed out to enjoy what they like to call, _a normal life. _Tsuna just sighed as those memories flashed before his mind again.

Instead of sulking around the corner, Tsuna decided to proceed with his daily activity. He went downstairs and into the kitchen to look for something to eat. He smiled as he found some packed and ready to eat sandwiches in the refrigerator. "Mom..." he said while walking into the table.

He sat on his usual seat in the center of it and looked around, eyeing every _empty _seat besides and in front of him. Suddenly, he remembers the usual times in which Bianchi will automatically feed _her _Reborn even though they all knew that Reborn could do it himself; while Lambo steals I-pin's food; Fuuta (or Futa) ending up sharing his with I-pin; and his mother laughing at them saying how lively they are.

A single tear flowed down from his cheek, followed by another, then another, until he couldn't stopped all of them from cascading down his soft cheeks.

He sniffed. "I...I missed..the old times...My...family..." he said in between his sobs. He wiped those tears and stood up and headed for the bathroom. He took his bath, and fixed himself then headed for the door.

When he reached outside, a peaceful and silent environment greeted him. He really missed how his storm and rain would meet him in front of his house and how they would talk about random stuffs on their way to school. He let out a heavy sighed to get rid of this heavy feeling and proceed on his way to the school. The trip to Namimori was silent, and to tell the truth, it was unbearable. Who would have thought that what he wished a long time ago would turn to be this painful.

_"Oi! Baseball-freak! What do you think you're doing?! Clinging to Jyuudaime like that?!" Gokudera bickered at the tall guy who was just laughing and scratching his head. "Maa...maa..Gokudera-kun, we're all friends here, aren't we?" _

_Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head. "Oi! Dame-Tsuna! It's the boss duty to control his family..." then Reborn kicked him on the head and Tsuna hit the ground, landing in the middle of those two. "Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he reached to help his boss. Yamamoto was in his side also trying to help him up. He was on his knees when Lambo hit him on the head again, followed by I-pin who was chasing him. "Lambo! Come back!" I-pin yelled in his childish voice._

_"Aho-shi! Look what you have done to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he threw his dynamites to Lambo to punished him. Lambo, on the other hand, threw his grenades to Gokudera. "Stupi-dera*!" Lambo yelled. Tsuna, unfortunately, was in the middle of the chaos, thus...all the dynamites and grenades were blown into him._

_Tsuna dropped down on the ground, secretly wishing for a prayer. "When would my life be ever peaceful?" After that, Tsuna was unconscious._

He sighed as he felt kinda of stupid actually.

Anyway, as he proceeds to his destination, he was surprised to see Ryohei jogging his way to the gym. "It was this early?" he asked himself. He followed Ryohei closely behind.

He then saw him happily welcoming three members to his club, explaining the rules, regulations and everything with his EXTREME language. His speech ended up with a loud and booming voice of his comrades.

"Herbivore, proceed to you class now...before I bite you to death.." he heard Hibari said from behind. Managing a fake smile yet again, he proceeded on his walk to his class. But before he left, he could feel the intense glare Kyoya was giving him.

His morning session comes to an end without him even realizing it. Just like how the previous days had been, he was _ignored_, as much as he want not to use that painful word but it's the best one available in the dictionary to explain his current situation, he ended up with no one to join his lunch. Instead of going o the roof top to enjoy his bento, _alone_, he might add, he chose to went to the school grounds and enjoy it under the shades of the trees.

When he got there, he was surprised to found himself walking at the back of the school building where he first met his storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato. He went to the same tree and sat down.

He ate his bento while reminisces his past, yet again. He realized that it's always like that. Recently in these past few days, he would find himself staring at some random place and reminiscing about his past. That's what he's good at anyway. _He couldn't let go of his past...no...not under this circumstances._

After finishing his lunch, he was about to stand up and head back to his class when he find himself surrounded by five bullies who eye him like a hawk. 'W-what am I, some kind of a worm?'

"W-wh...what?" he tried conversing with those two in front of him. But, what he got in reply were only harsh words, and a set of evil grins.

"Long time no see...Dame-Tsuna..."

"We kinda missed you..."

"Yeah, and that weak body of yours..."

"You always have that alien-freak Gokudera and baseball-star Yamamoto before to protect you...and even Hibari of the discipline committee and Sasagawa-senpai of the boxing club...Wonder how you bribe them..."

"Yeah, even that cute transferred girl with pineapple hair who just disappeared recently"

"But...we said...BEFORE..."

Then they charged at him. He expects the pain to come but it never did. None of the fist aimed at him come in contact with his face or even with his body. He slowly opened his eyes. It became wide as he saw his protectors.

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Are you alright...Tsuna?"_

* * *

**Author's Note! **There you have it! I wonder who's those two are...hmm...:3

Itte - something like 'ouch'

Stupi-dera - Stupid + Gokudera, Lambo used to call Hayato that

**KUFUFU~ REVIEW OR YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHO ARE THOSE TWO PERSONS...**


	4. Chapter 3 - The calling of the sky

**Author's Note! **I'm truly grateful for those who REVIEW-ed, FAVORITE-d, and FOLLOW-ed this story. I appreciate all your thoughts so I updated as soon as possible! Thanks you for you dying wills! :3

**Disclaimer Notice!** _I disclaimed everything except for the ply twist and OCs. _

**_Ushishishi~ Review or this might be the end..._**

* * *

**Chapter Three... _The calling of the sky_**

Lambo was busy searching delicious sweet stuffs at the refrigerator, as it was his usual routine, when all of the sudden his mind went blank. I-pin, on the other hand, was on her way to the kitchen when she noticed the refrigerator opened. She quickened her pace and found Lambo blankly staring into nothingness. Thinking that something is wrong, she head towards Lambo and shook his shoulders to wake him up from his daydreaming.

"Lambo must wake up!" I-pin said as she shook her friend's shoulder. Lambo's blank eyes returned its normal ones. "A-a...um...I-pin?" Lambo asked. "Lambo was staring into nothingness, I-pin was worried..." I-pin said, frowning a little. "Nyahahaha! I-pin such a crybaby!" Lambo insulted back. I-pin's faced reddened with pure anger. She chased Lambo to get even. When they reached the lawn, Lambo once again halted in his way. I-pin was shocked to see Lambo suddenly stopped. Then, Lambo found himself _staring at the sky._

As he stared at it, an image of a brunette smiling flashed before his very own eyes. Only one word came from his mouth, "Tsuna-nii..." After that, he dashed out off the house letting his feet dragged him into some unknown place.

Fuuta (or Futa) ad Bianchi came upon seeing Lambo ran outside, with I-pin trailing behind. "He must have sensed it too..." Bianchi said. While, Fuuta on the other hand, nodded to support Bianchi's theory. "Tsuna-nii..." he said as both of them _looked at the sky._

Irie Shoichi and Spanner were in the middle of programming a new mechanism or some sort when Spanner noticed Irie became quite. Usually, when they are doing something like this, Irie would blubber out the formulations he thought on his mind. "Irie...something's wrong?" Spanner asked, licking his lollipop. Irie stared at him before standing up and heading for the window. Spanner stood also, following him.

_Then, they found themselves staring at the sky._

Irie's clenched his aching stomach. "Hey, Irie! Why...are you getting so nervous all of a sudden?" Spanner asked. Irie's eyes were half closed as he processes all of his thoughts. Spanner, suddenly not wanting to know the answers anymore stared up at the sky. "Is that it, Irie?" Spanner asked bluntly. He didn't even know where that thought came from. When Irie managed to regain his composure, he calmly spoke "Yeah..." Spanner glanced at him only to find him staring at the vast sky again. Spanner turned his gaze and once again focused it at the vast sky. "Vongola..."

Ryohei was in the middle of his training when he suddenly stopped himself from delivering the final blow. The new members blinked in shock. "What had caused Senpai to stop?" they all thought at once. "S-sempai..." one of the few members managed to say. But, Ryohei was thinking something more.

He jumped from the boxing ring and head for the door leaving his fellow members blinking their eyes in confusion. Ryohei went outside and _stared at the blue sky. _"I don't know...but some EXTREME thing is happening..." he said to himself. Then, he suddenly found himself filled with courage to run outside and went to a certain place. "EXTREME!" he yelled as he started to jog away. "Senpai!" his fellow members tried to stop him, but all failed to do so.

"Hn..." Hibari said as he stared at the sky. He was lying down on the roof top when Hibird come flying in circles. "Hibari! Hibari!" it said as he circled around. "Herbivore" he said before standing up and heading for wherever his feet will drag him.

Mukuro was enjoying himself with some music when a kind of electric shock stopped him. He removed his headphones and stared at the ceiling. "What's up boss?" M.M asked. "Is something bothering Mukuro-sam byon~?" Ken added. "Well, exterminate it..." Chikusa said, with no emotion as always.

Chrome walked in. "I felt it too, Mukuro-sama..." she said, while walking towards Mukuro. "You still alive, girl?!" M.M yelled, annoyed by her presence. Chrome ignored her and proceeded on her way. "Kufufu~" Mukuro laughed as he formed his trident with his illusions. He used it to the stood up. "Kufufu~ Looks like Vongola decimo...is in some kind of a trouble"

Chrome nodded as she looked up. "Bossu..."

Enma was on his way home when he felt somekind of an electric shock that halted him. He quickened his pace as he realized that something might be wrong. He looked up at the sky. "Tsuna...needs me..."

At the Varia headquarters, bickering, fights and chaos occurred at once. "VVOOII! STOP NOW YOU FOOLS!" Squalo said as he tried to control the fight. "Ushishishi~ Say that to the foolish ones..." Bel added. "What fools?!" Levi-a-than said, defending his side. "Maa..maa...don't fight my little ones..." Lussuria said as he twinkles around. "Bel-senpai, would you stop throwing those knives around...its un-prince-ly...they might see you're true self in which you desperately tried to hide..." Flan (or Fran) mocked. Flan's hat was instantly filled with knives. "Ushishi~ You might want to shut up froggy..." Bel insulted back. "Bel-senpai...I might get a permission to kill you..." Flan answered back. "Ushishi~ You're the one to talk..."

"VVOOIII! I said calm down right?!" Squalo yelled again. Mammom then appeared in the scene. "What's the commotion here? Being noisy won't bring me any money..." Mammon said. "Mammon! Great timing! Help us calm these boys down~" Lussuria said, with the best sweet voice he could muster. "Trash..." they all stopped as they heard their Boss' voice. "VVOOII! You finally woke up! You stupid boss!" Squalo said as soon as he saw Xanxus' face. "Shut up, trash! You two illusionist, have you sensed something?" Xanxus asked, pointing at Flan and Mammon.

They both then felt the odd wave. "I wonder what that is..." Flan said in his monotone voice. "Tss...Would that make any profit?" Mammon asked. "Trash..." was all Xanxus said before heading outside.

Byakuran was eating his marshmallow as usual when an unknown force suddenly made him throw the marshmallow he's currently holding. He smiled. "Tsunayoshi-kun..." he said, as he proceeded on eating his marshmallow. But, nevertheless, glancing slightly at the window.

"Tsuna..." Uni said as he clenched her hands together, uttering a soft prayer.

Gokudera was on his way to the Occult club when he found himself staring at the window. There's a stingy thing that occurred in his heart suddenly. Gokudera then fastened his pace and run towards an unknown place, everything else forgotten.

Yamamoto was practicing his bat swinging it back and forth when he lost control and threw his bat away unconsciously. "Something...was off today..." Yamamoto said. He then found himself staring at the sky, the calm sky.

"Sky...Sky...Tsuna!" he yelled as he ran, destination still unknown.

Reborn meanwhile was sipping on his cappuccino when suddenly felt a strong presence coming nearby. He looked up the sky trying to figure out something. "Tss..what is it this time, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Reborn..." he turned around to see Dino walking up to him. "Yes?" he asked casually. "You felt it too, right?" Reborn nodded. "Dame-Tsuna is up to something..."

Unbeknownst to them, a figure sitting on a chair smirked thinking about his plan taking in place. _"Fufufu...I wonder...I wonder...Is their bond unbreakable?"_

* * *

****You guys better review or Bel-senpai would get mad...He kinda has a weak heart...****

**Author's Note! **Wonder who's that mysterious figure sitting on a chair? And those two people...a while ago...:3


	5. Chapter 4 - Tick-tock Stop the clock

**Author's Note! **Thanks everyone for Reviewing, and adding this to your follow and favorite list! Those things really motivated me for posting, quickly! Oh, and thanks for hana27khr for asking where are Lambo and I-pin...:) I almost forgot about that part! So, please help me if there any other time loops here ^_^!

**Although this won't bring me any money...REVIEW or else I'll show you your greatest nightmare! *evil-scary smirk***

* * *

**Chapter Four... _Tick-tock Stop the clock..._**

_Yesterday, 15 minutes before 2:50 in the afternoon..._

"Yes...who is it?" Nana politely asked for the caller's identity. "Oh! Yes..This is Nana Sawada, what is it?" Nana's eyes grew wide as the words sucked in. After their conversation ended, she immediately put down the phone and fixed her things. She was about to leave when Bianchi spotted her. "Mama?" Bianchi asked, quite confused.

"Oh! Bianchi!" Nana said, acknowledging the person standing in front of her. She then explained to Bianchi her current situation. Bianchi nodded in return. "Yes...mama, I understand.." she said, giving the lady a smile. "Thanks goodness!" Nana said.

She then asked Bianchi to take care of the kids and her son, Tsuna. Bianchi smiled and agreed. "I shall...I vow it to you..." she added. Nana left the house with a content feeling, guilt already been wiped out.

After a few minutes, Lambo and I-pin came out from the kitchen. "Mama! I want some candies!" Lambo screamed as he ran. When he noticed that his expectation went wrong, he pouted. "Oi! Bianchi-nee! Where's mama?!" Lambo asked. Bianchi was annoyed, of course but decided not to kill him. She promised Nana to take care of them after all. "Lambo must calm down!" I-pin said, as she chased Lambo. Then, she took noticed of the missing person in the house. "Bianchi-nee...I-pin does not see Mama around.." she said as she scanned the area. Bianchi smiled. "Well, mama has to take care of some things..." she said, hoping that they would buy it without seeking for an explanation.

"Lambo wants some candies! Give Lambo-sama some candies!" Lambo insisted on his request. "Lambo can't!" I-pin said.

Fuuta came out afterwards after hearing all the commotion. "Hmm...hmm...It's okay Bianchi-nee-chan...I'll accompany them to the market.." Fuuta suggested. Bianchi thought for a while before shaking his head. "No...Fuuta, it's dangerous for the three of you..." She sighed before agreeing to take them to the market. 'This will be a long and troublesome day' Bianchi thought.

"Nyahahaha! It's a great thing to acknowledge the Great Lambo-sama's request once in a while. Bianchi glared at him. "It's not your request I'm following at..."

_Present Day, 11:30 a.m._

"Bianchi-nee...why does your face looks pale?" Fuuta asked, as he took noticed of Bianchi's appearance. Bianchi just sighed in return. "It's just troublesome..Having to go after that stupid brat..." she said pointing at the cow running around in circles, with I-pin on pursue. "Lambo must wait!" I-pin said as she quickened her pace to catch the annoying cow.

Upon hearing what Bianchi said, Lambo stopped and pointed his finger at Bianchi (not the middle one of course). "Lambo-sama is not stupid!" he yelled, defending his side. Bianchi once again fight the urge to feed the cow with her _delicious _poison cooking. "Yes you are! After seeing that man caring a cow printed suit, you just jumped in and entered that truck that was headed to who-knows-where! Luckily for you, I-pin saw everything unfold and quickly told us the situation..." Bianchi said. Fuuta on the other hand nodded and giggled a little.

"Bianchi-nee..was so worried that she even hijacked a car and followed that truck immediately with us as passengers..." he said pointing at himself and I-pin. I-pin nodded. "And eventually, that truck came to a halt. We immediately opened its back where we found you sleeping and enjoying the whole trip!" Bianchi said, clenching her fist in anger.

"Bianchi-nee is like Gokudera-nii..." I-pin pointed out, interrupting Bianchi on the process. Bianchi's face reddened in embarrassment. "Nyahahaha! Then I should call you Stupi-anchi too!" Lambo said. "Now...now Lambo, you should thank Bianchi-nee for saving you...and for keeping us safe during the night..." Fuuta said. I-pin nodded in agreement. "The truck you were in was delivering the printed t-shirt outside the city so, bianchi-nee looked for us to stay for the night.." Fuuta said as he tried to explain things to Lambo.

"Hai...hai...But Lambo-sama's hungry right now! I'll thank Stupi-anchi later after Lambo ate some food! Nyahaha!" Lambo said as he rushed into the kitchen. "Lambo wait!" I-pin yelled as she chased Lambo again. "Thanks Bianchi-nee for everything...and forgive Lambo-san also..." Fuuta said. "Yeah..his clumsiness just went out a little too far..."

Bianchi felt uneasy after hearing her own voice. _'A little too far' _she thought. Fuuta just stared at her. "Bianchi-nee..."

"It wasn't out of the ordinary right?" she asked, doubting her very own thoughts.

_11:40 a.m._

Lambo was busy searching delicious sweet stuffs at the refrigerator, as it was his usual routine, when all of the sudden his mind went blank. I-pin, on the other hand, was on her way to the kitchen when she noticed the refrigerator opened. She quickened her pace and found Lambo blankly staring into nothingness. Thinking that something's wrong, she headed towards Lambo and shook his shoulders to wake him up from his daydreams.

_11:45 a.m._

Fuuta (or Futa) and Bianchi came upon seeing Lambo ran outside, with I-pin trailing behind. "He must have sensed it too..." Bianchi said. While, Fuuta on the other hand, nodded to support Bianchi's theory. "Tsuna-nii..." he said as both of them _looked at the sky._

_11: 55 a.m._

Lambo ran and ran, taking turns after turns, letting his instincts dragged him to wherever placed he has to go. He felt his kind of urge that he needs to reach that destination in time, that he needs to find that place or everything will all be too late.

_"Right...right...follow it to your heart's contents...fufufu~"_

_12:00 noon_

Mukuro was enjoying himself with some music when a kind of electric shock stopped him. He removed his headphones and stared at the ceiling. "What's up boss?" M.M asked. "Is something bothering Mukuro-sama byon~?" Ken added. "We shall exterminate it..." Chikusa said in monotone way, as always.

Chrome walked in. "I felt it too, Mukuro-sama..." she said, while walking towards Mukuro. "You still alive, girl?!" M.M yelled, annoyed by her presence. Chrome ignored her and proceeded on her way. "Kufufu~" Mukuro laughed as he formed his trident with his illusions. He used it to stand up. "Kufufu~ Looks like Vongola decimo...is in some kind of trouble"

Chrome nodded as she looked up. "Bossu..."

_12:20 p.m._

Mukuro and Chrome both felt that they are somewhat near to the destined place they have to go, that was when Mukuro felt a little uneasy. "Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked as she noticed Mukuro stopped walking. "Mukuro...sama..." Chrome tried to ask again when she noticed Mukuro's face became a little pale.

Mukuro smirked. "Kufufufu~ Nagi..." Mukuro said, calling the girl's attention. Chrome was taken aback as she heard Mukuro call her by her original name. He only does that when there's something serious they had to deal with. "W-what is it, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked, a little confused. That's when she herself felt it herself, the feeling of agitation lingering inside Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ I hate this...It looks like someone is toying with us..."

_12:30 p.m._

Bianchi and Fuuta finally caught up with Lambo and I-pin. "Lambo! Stop running around like that...!" Fuuta said, trying to scold him. As I said, _trying. _Fuuta's soft nature was blocking his way on getting mad at what Lambo had done.

"I-pin was so worried; I thought I-pin and Lambo got lost!" I-pin said, her face showing the fear she just experienced. "Nyahaha! Do not fear! Crybaby-I-pin! Cause' Lambo-sama is here to save you! Nyahaha!" Lambo said.

Bianchi just sighed. "This getting _a little too far_..."

'_Tss.._again with that word...'

_12:45 p.m._

Hibari glanced at the school grounds hoping to find something important. "Where is it?!" He asked feeling annoyed.

_12: 50 p.m._

Ryohei immediately ran outside the school to follow his instincts. And after a few minutes, he found himself at the central park. "Huh? Why did my instinct directed me here?" He shrugged the thought off, seeing that it was pointless since he found nothing special and _out of ordinary _in his current location. He headed back to the school immediately.

_1:05 p.m._

When Bianchi and the other's decided that it was finally the time for them to go home, back at Namimori when all of a sudden, they were greeted by an odd man wearing a suit.

_1:10 p.m._

Yamamoto found himself running down the stairs and into the back of the school building. When he was on his way, he saw Gokudera heading there also. "Yo!" Yamamoto greeted him. When Gokudera noticed him, he just replied a normal "Tch!" in return. 'Usual of him' Yamamoto thought as they both headed towards the school ground and back at the building where Gokudera first met Tsuna.

_1:15 p.m._

"Master Lambo!" the odd man in a suit said as he saw the kid wearing printed cow clothing. "Who are you?!" Lambo asked, rudely. "I'm one of Bovino's subordinates Master!" the odd man said trying to convince the kid. "Nyahaha! One of my slaves!" Lambo said, accepting the fact immediately. The odd man smiled upon hearing Lambo, but noticed the other are still not convinced.

Then, the odd man also noticed the odd, violet thing the other lady was carrying. "Th-that thing! C-could it be?! The poison scorpion! Why are you with Master Bovino!" the odd man said upon realizing the truth. The odd man then put on a stance, Bianchi and I-pin got ready for a defense too. Once the man charged in, they thought he was going to attack. But, instead he placed himself in-between Lambo and the others, placing a hand ready to protect his master at all cost.

Bianchi and I-pin stared, quite confused. "I wouldn't let you hurt Master Bovino!" the odd man proclaimed before he was hit by Lambo in the head. "Baka! baka! They wouldn't hurt me! They are Lambo's subordinates too!" Lambo said. A vein popped on Bianchi's and I-pin's head as they heard Lambo called them as his subordinates. 'Never!' they both thought.

"Oh, I see...Please forgive me for my rudeness!" the odd man said before bowing down. "Please, this way...I'll escort all of you to one of the Bovino's house which is located near here..." the odd man said, bowing down and showing the direction. Lambo titled his head. "Eh? But Lambo-sama doesn't remember owning a house near here..."

?!

Yamamoto and Gokudera slowed down when they saw a figure leaning against a tree. They took little more steps to see who it was. Then a feeling of relief consumed them when they saw the brunette standing with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and body's leaning against the said tree. You could see that he was in deep thought, though.

"Tsuna! / Jyuudaime!" Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled in unison. When Tsuna took noticed of them, his face lights up and was about to head into them when he was stopped. Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes grew wide as they saw blood dripping from Tsuna's mouth. A silver and sharp trident fierce his heart and placed a hole on his chest.

"_Kufufufu~ Playtime is over..."_

**Next Chapter! _Betrayed or not betrayed_**

A trident that fierce Tsuna's heart! What does this mean?! Gokudera and Yamamoto stood motionless. Is this a repeat of history? A repeat of betrayal?

The two saviors' identity will also be revealed on the next chapter since you're quite desperate to know...:3

**Author's Note! Hope you enjoy guys! ^_^! **Fufufu~ review or you'll never know who I am... *evil smirk*****


	6. Chapter 5 - Betrayed or not betrayed

**Author's Note! **Thanks for those who review and put this story in their follow and favorite list! And to the guest who reviewed : "Make sure to punish them" I'll think about it...:3 Just wait and see... ~

**Disclaimer Notice! **I don't own KHR...I only own the plot twist and my OCs desu~

**Oi! Make sure you review, kora!**

* * *

**Chapter Five... _Betrayed or not betr_****_ayed_**

Gokudera and Yamamoto stood motionless as they try to engulf what just happened. Tsuna's whole body goes numb as placed his hand on his chest, he stared at his blood oozing down from his hand, he fell on his knees, and dropped to the ground.

Seeing what happened to their boss, Yamamoto and Gokudera snapped from their shocked state. In a blink of an eye, Gokudera opened his Sistema C.I.A, ready to defend his boss at all cost. He got in between of Tsuna and Mukuro, Yamamoto rushed to Tsuna's side and tried his best to aid his fallen friend. "Tsuna! Tsuna!" Yamamoto called his name as he saw him slowly closing his eyes. "Don't die!"

Gokudera growled upon hearing his boss' status. "You bastards!" he yelled as he fired his weapon, aiming at his enemy. "Flame arrow!" Red flames burst out of his silver skull shooter. Chrome moved in front of his master and summoned a wall to block the attack.

All of a sudden a tonfa got in contact with Mukuro's trident. "Mukuro-sama!" Chrome leaped as she turned around to see if his master is okay. "Look here! Traitor! I'm your enemy!" Gokudera yelled as he fired his weapon again. "I'll make you pay...Flame arrow!"

"Kufufu~" Hibari heard his nemesis' annoying laughter. "Ara...ara...Why is the skylark here?" he asked, seriously mocking him. Hibari just "Hn" and continued attacking him.

Ryohei meanwhile, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jogged towards his comrades and to his surprised, they are attacking each other. "I felt a strange aura emitting from here, and then I found all you attacking each other. I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT TO THE EXTREME! What is happening?!" he yelled.

"Lawn-head! Great timing! Heal Jyuudaime immediately!" Gokudera said, a spark of hope on his voice. "No, I can't let you do that..." Chrome said in her soft voice. A vein popped in Hayato's forehead. "Why you!" he fired his weapon again.

"No..." Yamamoto's soft voice cracked the last hope lingering inside. Ryohei went closer and his eyes grew wide. He fell down on his knees and immediately checked for his pulse. "H-he's already...dead..." his voice cracked.

Hibari twitched and stopped his attacks. He turned his gaze on his right and stared at the now cold body of Tsuna. "H-herbivore?" he heard himself stutter, because for the first time, he was at lost. "Kufufu~" Mukuro's laughter echoed as he broke the silence. All eyes drifted at him.

_"Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera turned around and saw Tsuna smiling at him. "Ohayou*!" he greeted him. Gokudera smiled, he was indeed their beloved sky._

As he saw the cold body of his boss, Gokudera filled with rage. "You bastard?! Wh-what have you done?!" he said as he started firing his flames. Chrome defended herself with her illusions, but the force of Gokudera's flames pushed her back. Yamamoto stood up and unsheathes his katana. His eyes are still shadowed by his bangs. "How could you..." he whispered as he stepped closer. "How could you betray Tsuna!" his eyes was filled with murderous intent.

_Tsuna let out a heavy sighed before taping Yamamoto's shoulder and stared at him. "Yamamoto, good luck on your game, be sure to win okay?" he said with a heartwarming smile. Yamamoto's face lights up. He stood up. "Ahahaha! Thanks Tsuna!" he said while placing both of his hands on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna nodded before picking up his bag and heads towards the gate. "Thanks" he said as he bowed down and waved at them goodbye while wearing his smile. _

He already lost his calm attitude. He cannot forgive those who killed his boss, those who betrayed his trust! Ryohei was clenching his fist, eyes darkened with anger. No way will he forgive the people who did this.

Hibari shook his tonfas and out came chains at the end of it. 'That omnivore...there's only a few people who he acknowledges as omnivores...people who he recognizes that are good enough for him to fight, and there's no way he'll let that species be extinct.

"Kufufu~ You really are prepared to kill for an illusion?" Mukuro's words rang through their ears. "What?!" Yamamoto asked for an explanation, well, they all do. "Speak!" Hibari demands as well. Chrome narrowed his eyes. "That is not Bossu..."

Tsuna gulped as he stared around. He could feel a murderous pair of eyes glaring at him. Sweats formed at his forehead as he tried to find where the heck it came from. 'I-is it a-an assassin?' Tsuna shivered at the thought. Ho also noticed Gokudera eyeing at him with suspicious eyes. He also noticed Yamamoto staring at him, eyeing him with _distrust_. Distrust?! Yamamoto's eyes were narrowed and he was staring at him intensely. He gulped.

Never before did he expect that both of his best friends would look at him in this kind of way. 'Seriously, why are they acting like that?' Tsuna thought as he tried to ignore all of it by focusing all of his attention in his notes.

Time passed by...

Right after the teacher dismissed them, he was pulled by Gokudera on his collar. "Huh?!"

"Come with me, we have something to talk about..." Gokudera's way of saying it made Tsuna nervous. He was dead serious, he could tell. And his fierce look, the kind of look he only gave to his enemies was thrown at him. "H-hai...*" is the only thing he could answer back as he tried to engulf his current situation.

He was lead towards the roof. While on his way, he tried asking his proclaimed-right-hand-man the reason why he was acting like that, and of course about the thing he want to talk about. "A-ano...Gokudera-kun...may...may I ask..." but before he could finish his one question, Gokudera stopped and stared at him with a killing intent.

"Shut up..." he said before placing both of his hands in his pocket and proceeded on walking again. That left Tsuna gawking at surprised, while staring at his back. He followed after, but nevertheless walked behind him in a distance.

_He was acting like the Gokudera before I met him...before he became my guardian...and my friend...A delinquent student who always seeks for trouble..._Tsuna thought.

And then, all of a sudden, he felt it. A strong nuisance over came him as the odd feeling in his gut grew.

"W-what do you mean...?" Yamamoto asked, barely a whisper. "H-he's not Jyuudaime?" Gokudera could not accept the fact they are trying to say. "I CAN'T EXTREMELY UNDERSTAND!" Ryohei said as he punched the air in frustration. "Herbivore, explain or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari warned. Chrome's eyes widen.

"Kufufu~ I can't let you do that to my Chrome-chan..." Mukuro said with his signature laugh. He disappeared in front of Hibari and reappeared besides Chrome. He wrapped his hand around her shoulder. Chrome blushed as Mukuro did so. "Hn" Hibari said in reply. But, instead of going after his enemy, he just stood there glaring at the pineapple-head pair. "Kufufu~ Take a good look at your beloved boss and see if he's the real one or not..."

Everyone followed and did what they were told. He looked like what they all expected to see, a young man lying cold on his pool of blood. But, there was something odd about it. Yamamoto and Gokudera narrowed their eyes.

After a few seconds, purple ash-like particles came oozing out of Tsuna's right side. His middle finger twitched and he started to move. His guardians stood motionless, they didn't even know if they should be happy or not now that Tsuna came back from the dead. _Wait! Is not even possible, right? _

He sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He stared at it and licked it with his tongue. He glared at them with eyes hungry for blood. A ball full of snakes was thrown to them. Mukuro tapped his trident on the ground and the ball of snakes disappeared in midair.

What they saw made their eyes wide. Their boss was standing in front of them, eyeing like he wants to kill every single one of them. A look, they all knew Tsuna isn't capable of. Then, out came a demonic laugh.

_"Fufufu~ Interesting..."_

Then, he disappeared leaving swirling purple ash-like particles behind. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Who would have thought that their boss could perform such an act?! But, he was not their boss...He wasn't the real Tsuna...right?

Tsuna gulped as Gokudera opened the door, a cold breeze welcomed them as they entered the rooftop. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw every single one of his guardians (except Lambo) standing in a semi-circle position. "I've brought him..." He could hear Gokudera said in a serious tone. He was pushed in front. He stumbled before falling to the ground. He rubbed his aching head as he stood up.

I'm suppose to fell happy now that we're all together just like the usual times but the sharp glare they gave me and the intense atmosphere prevented me to do so. What did I do wrong this time? A sweat formed in his forehead.

"A-a-ano..." he tried opening a conversation with them. But, Hibari's sharped glared prevented him to do so. "Kufufu~ my dear Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro said, with an eerie and somewhat scary voice. Tsuna shivered. (A/N: and so am I Mukuro's scary)

_"The Tsunayoshi here with us maybe an another illusion.." Mukuro said his suspicions to all of the participants. "We have to be careful...The fake...bossu may attack us again..." Chrome added. "So, what do we do now?" Yamamoto asked, sweat forming as his forehead. He couldn't comprehend the thought that the one they trusted the most could be another fake illusion. He didn't know who to trust anymore. "I know! We should confront him to see if he's the real or not!" Gokudera said. "EXTREME!" Ryohei agreed. "Hn" was Hibari's only reply. Mukuro glanced at all of them, and when Chrome noticed this, she smiled at him. "Kufufu~ this may be our chance to capture that bastard..." he said as he clenched his trident. 'How dare he fool me?' Mukuro growled as he thought of that mysterious person. Chrome wrapped her hands on Mukuro's. "Mukuro-sama..." she said while smiling at her. Mukuro smiled back, silently thanking her. "We'll confront him after our last class, until then, keep an eye at him..." Gokudera said. They all nodded, before heading in their different way._

Ryohei leaned forward and clenched Tsuna's collar lifting him in the process. Ryohei glared at him. Tsuna's eyes twitched as he could feel Ryohei's glared as well as the other guardians. "W-what..." Tsuna's voice crack.

"Stop this! I don't think he's another one..." Yamamoto said. Ryohei dropped him, Tsuna felt on his butt. As Ryohei opened his eyes again, Tsuna could see that they are to normal ones. "There's only one way to figure it out..." Gokudera said from behind. He pulled Tsuna by the shoulder and turned him around. He lit his flames and placed it near Tsuna's ring that are on his fingers. The other did as well.

Their flames lit. Tsuna's ring responded at their flames and produced its sky flames on its own. After that, Gokudera sighed and flashed a smile. "I see...Sorry Jyuudaime for the trouble..." Gokudera said in a soft voice. "Ah..hahaha...Yup! Sorry Tsuna..." Yamamoto's carefree voice could also be heard. Tsuna turned around and looked at his guardians.

Somehow, he could feel that the intense atmosphere has finally calmed down. "A..ano..What was the thing you all want to talk about?" Tsuna asked. "Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro was about to explain something when Gokudera interrupted him. "A...ano...You don't have to know Jyuudaime! It's nothing important...really! Well, you have to go home now, ne? Mama should be worried about you, ne?" Gokudera said as he pushed Tsuna out of the door.

"E-eh?!" Tsuna was startled. When Tsuna was already outside, Gokudera waved him a goodbye before closing the door leaving a confused Tsuna. "Bye!"

Tsuna walked down the hall as he tries to comprehend what just happened. 'They are all acting odd...' Tsuna thought.

All of a sudden, someone bumped at him. The said person rolled before landing on his butt. His eyes were closed as he gently rubbed his aching head. "Oi!" another person came yelling to get their attention.

Tsuna turned around. What he saw made his eyes wide. "Oi! Tsuna!" the said person walked to him, smiling in the process. The other one stood up and placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna glanced at his left and to his right. He recognized this two. "You..."

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Are you alright...Tsuna?"_

"Junko! Yasu!" he said as he smiled in glee. "Hi!" the person with brunette hair and blue eyes, said while rubbing his aching butt. He was taller than Tsuna, and tallest of them all. "Oh, hi..Tsuna..." the person with red hair and fierce black eyes said taking notice of him. He was taller than Tsuna but smaller than Yasu.

Tsuna immediately bowed down. "A-ano...Th-thank you!" Tsuna said. Yasu patted his shoulder. "Ahaha! It doesn't matter Tsuna.." Yasu said, his blue eyes calmed Tsuna's soul. "Yeah! It's nothing really..."Junko added, a bit shy.

_ When the bullies where about to attack Tsuna a tall guy with brunette hair and blue eyes caught their fists, taking other impacts in the process. While another guy with red hair and piercing black eyes attacked the other bullies. _

_ "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Yasu yelled as he put on a defense mode. Junko's clenched his waist where he had received the blow and fell on his knees. He glanced at his back and smiled at Tsuna. "Are you alright...Tsuna?"_

* * *

**Trash! Make sure to review or I'll send you to afterlife...!**

**Next Chapter! _The laughter of the Sky_**

New allies arrived! Tsuna met his new friends! Who are exactly these two people? And why did they save Tsuna? Who was that person impersonating Tsuna? What are the guardians planning? Why are they hiding it to Tsuna? Don't they trust their sky? There are still plenty of things to ask, and more surprises to come.

**Author's Note! **Hehehe...did I disappoint you guys? There are people who said they already guessed who are those two persons...did you guessed right? :) And those Tsuna's near-death thing shocked you guys? I want to make it a little dramatic, but I guess I can't... : Gomen...~! Well hope you guys enjoyed this fic...any problems or recommendations so far? :3 desu~?

Ohayou – Good morning

Hai - Yes


	7. Chapter 6 - The Laughter of the Sky

**Disclaimer Notice! **I disclaimed everything...excluding this plot twist and some OCs...

**Author's Note! **Hey guys! I'm BAAAACCCCKKKK! I'm done with my Entrance Exam...Finally! Please pray for me guys, okay?! When I passed that exam, I'll pose FIVE chapters in a day! And I'll give you all online kisses! ;)

Also, as you might not notice, I'm starting to revise my other chapters to make it more interesting and suspenseful. Hehehe. So if you want, you can re-read the 1st chap. of this story. There things that I add in there and changes as well. Anyway, here is the chapter I promised to all my readers!

I hope it's in your liking...

**Summary! **What is the sky without its elements? Without the storm, rain, mist, cloud, thunder and sun; what is the sky without them? Nothing. "Where are your guardians, Vongola Decimo?" **"Decimo? Am I still the Vongola Decimo?"** A story that features what would happen if Tsuna was without his guardians. Inspired by many Abandon!Tsuna fanfics. There would be some OC, but not so much. Hope you enjoy desu~!

**Ushishishi~ You better REVIEW or I'll slice into pieces...shishishi~**

* * *

The Sky Without Its Elements

**Chapter Six**

**_The Laughter of the Sky_**

_Yesterday, 10 minutes left before the end of Lunch break_

After finishing his lunch, Tsuna was about to stand up and head back to his class when he find himself surrounded by five bullies who eye him like a hawk. 'W-what am I, some kind of a worm?'

"W-wh...what?" he tried conversing with those two in front of him. But, what he got in reply were only harsh words, and a set of evil grins.

"Long time no see...Dame-Tsuna..."

"We kinda missed you..."

"Yeah, and that weak body of yours..."

"You always have that alien-freak Gokudera and baseball-star Yamamoto before to protect you...and even Hibari of the discipline committee and Sasagawa-senpai of the boxing club...Wonder how you bribe them..."

"Yeah, even that cute transferred girl with pineapple hair who just disappeared recently"

"But...we said...BEFORE..."

Then they charged at him. He expects the pain to come but it never did. None of the fist aimed at him come in contact with his face or even with his body. He slowly opened his eyes. It became wide as he saw his protectors.

When the bullies where about to attack him, a tall guy with brunette hair and blue eyes caught their fists, taking other impacts in the process. While another guy with red hair and piercing black eyes attacked the other bullies.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Junko yelled as he put on a defense mode. Yasu clenched his waist where he had received the greatest impact and fell on his knees. He glanced at his back and smiled at Tsuna. "Are you alright...Tsuna?"

Tsuna could only stare as Junko and Yasu fought with the bullies. Then, it came. His mind ache from a piercing pain, a heavy feeling came from his chest and his eyes began to close. Before he knew it, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Yasu and Junko stopped as they heard the _plop _sound Tsuna made when he fell down. Their eyes drifted from their attackers to their friend. "Tsuna!" they both yelled as they rushed to his aid.

_40 minutes had passed...Lunch had already ended and classes are already resumed._

Tsuna woke up in the infirmary with a painful headache. He sat up, rubbing his aching head in the process. His right eye flinched as the pain starts again. He tries to ease the pain by massaging his temples. But it all end in vain. "Urgh...Wh-where am I?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You're in the infirmary..." Tsuna gasped as he heard a voice. He didn't expect someone to answer his question! He glanced at his right and saw Junko sitting besides his bed, eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?!" he heard a loud and booming voice. A person with brunette hair and blue eyes slammed the door opened and rushed at his left to check on him. His eyes were full of concern too._ Why?_ He is sweating a lot as if he ran all the way from the ground floor up to the third floor. Tsuna gulped.

_He was so confused._

"A-ano...Wh-who are you?" he asked, stuttering. The two persons gasped and stared at him. "Y-you don't remember us?" the person on his right asked in disbelief. Tsuna wasn't so cure what he really means by that tone. _Does he supposed to know them? _ Now that he looked at him fully, he could see his reddish hair and black eyes. Tsuna turned sideways in a repeating manner. He could see the disappointment and pain lingering within their eyes.

_Why? Why? Why?!_

A bump on his throat came as he feels his heart clenching as he stared at their eyes. 'What's going on?' He kept asking himself. 'Why does my heart feels this way?' he thought.

_The sky felt uncomfortable._

Yasu sighed and walked closer to Junko. He wrapped his arm around Junko's shoulder. Yasu stared at Tsuna intently as if his gaze would answer his thousand questions. Tsuna gulped at the thought. 'What could possibly be-' his question was interrupted when Yasu coughed obviously seeking for his full attention. A sweat formed in Tsuna's head as he tries to cope with the sudden suspense.

And within seconds, out came the answer he's seeking for. _Well, not literally..._

"We're you're real parents..."

"HIIIEEE!" Came a sudden screeched.

Tsuna fell down from the other side, head first. His feet and hands were twitching as his head tries to engulf the truth. He really didn't expect it, really! He expected something serious since Yasu's eyes were _seriously_ staring at him and his tone was down straight _serious. _He was still lost in his moments when he heard a laughter.

Oh yes...a laughter...

From Yasu, himself.

"Hahahah! We got you there Tsuna...hahaha!" He heard him yelled. He immediately sat upright and peeked from his side of the bed. He saw Yasu clenching his stomach as he laughed as if it was the _greatest prank _of all. On his left, Junko sat and giggling slighty. "Honestly, how could you fall for that?" he heard him whisper.

Tsuna felt stupid all of a sudden. Really? How could he be so foolish? Tsuna's face reddened. He was so embarrass. "Hhahahaha! Tsuna that was priceless!" Yasu said as his laughter settles. He wiped the tears left from his eyes before tapping Junko's shoulder. Junko on the other hand looked at the other direction, clearly avoiding a direct eye contact with Tsuna. Tsuna saw it.

_The sky sees it all._

Yasu is still laughing, his arm still wrapped around Junko's shoulder dragging him closer. "Hahaha! I still can't get over it! Hahaha..." Yasu said, as he stated himself, _still can't get over it._ Tsuna gulped, gathering all the courage he could muster. He slowly made his way towards the door. "I-I n-need to escape h-here..." he kept muttering to himself. But before he can dash his way out, two pairs of hands grabbed him from either side and dragged him to the bed. They laid him quite forcefully. "I-itte..." he muttered as he blinked his eyes. "Ahahahaha..." he heard the blue-eyed guy laughed while rubbing the back of his head and quite embarrassed. The red-haired guy clenched his fist trying his best to control his temper. "Y-yasu..." he said between clenched teeth. The other guy stopped laughing and turned his head to the red-haired. Tsuna could only watch as they start to argue about something...or someone.

"See! It was your carelessness that made Tsuna like that!" Junko said as he pointed his finger at Tsuna. "Hiiee!" Tsuna responded with his usual screeched. But the two gave no attention to this and continue with their little feud. Yasu placed his hand on his jaw, as if he was in deep thought. "Hey! I don't remember doing anything wrong..." Yasu explained himself. You could hear in his voice the doubt he had.

"What?! Aren't you the one who told him that we're his real parents?!" he asked, quite furious. Tsuna gulped as he took in the meaning of those words. I-is it really true...? No way?! Th-that's i-impossi-" Tsuna's head ache as he tries to think of the possibilities. He felt his consciousness slowly fades away with it.

_There's no way..._

Junko pointed at himself, "I'm a straight man! You got it?!" That made Tsuna returned to the real world, at least his now sure of who his real parents are. Seriously? How could he fall for that stupid prank anyway?

"What makes you think I meant those things, Junko?" Yasu said as he tilts his head, a gestured that means he's completely _clueless. _Junko clenched his fist and smacked him on the head again. "Itte! That hurts, Junko!" Yasu said as he massages his head. Junko let out a heavy sighed before returning his gaze on Tsuna.

_The sky is-_

Tsuna gulped as the glare of Junko bore into his inner soul. The seriousness in his eyes was something not to be taken in as a joke. He leaned closer, their face were inches apart. "Tsuna...you...really can't remember us?" he asked. Pain was clearly visible in his eyes. Tsuna felt guilty. "I...I..." Tsuna was speechless as he stares back. "Wh-wh-" he was interrupted when all of a sudden Junko stood up and pointed his finger at Yasu. Yasu was startled.

"I knew it! Tsuna hit the ground so hard he had an amnesia!" he proclaimed, a little proud at his findings. "What?!" Yasu yelled as he realized what he just caused. He quickly got on his knees and bowed, his head hitting the ground on process. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

"Eh?!" Tsuna was beyond astonished when the blue-eyed one suddenly bowed down and apologized. 'No! He shouldn't apologize!' there was someone in his head that kept shouting this words. 'I didn't forget them, no! I did not!' there was another thought. He didn't know why, but there's a part of his brain that kept blabbering something about these two. There's a lingering feeling inside him, saying he knew them, and that he had met them before. Where and when?

All of a sudden, as if on cue, flashes of images were shown before his eyes. It was as if a part of his life was played in his head like a movie. His eyes grew as he remembered what had transpired. "J-junko...kun..." Junko stopped his blabbering triumph as he heard Tsuna spoke his name, _with familiarity in it_. "Y-yasu...kun..." Yasu's head popped up from the ground. In an instant, they are both on each side of Tsuna. "Tsuna! Tsuna!" they both yelled.

But, Tsuna was still lost in his own mind.

_1__st__ Year Class B – Namimori Middle High – First Week of School _

Tsuna sat in his chair, shivering and quite afraid. It was the second day of his school, and he was still afraid; afraid of the new school, and the new bullies. His eyes scanned the room. Everyone was greeting each other, some were in peers and talking about random stuffs, everyone except him. He was seated on the second to the last chair on the window side of the room, and was still hugging his bag as if someone would grab it at the very moment he placed it down on his table. So, he waited until the teacher comes and start the class.

A few moments later, the teacher enters the room accompanied by two students. The class awed at the two guys. The teacher wrote their names on the blackboard and began introducing them. "Good morning, class. These two are new transfer students. Akihiro Junko.." he started as he pointed at the guy with red hair and fierce black eyes. "And Amaya Yasu..." he continued as he pointed at the taller guy with brunette hair and calm blue eyes. Yasu shrugged and giggled as he was introduced in the class. Every girl blushed as they saw him smile.

"They are cousins and they are new to this town. Yasu's parents were in aboard and he was now currently staying with Junko's family. Apparently, Junko's parents were transferred here by their company's wish and they were now currently staying here with us..." the teacher explained their current circumstances. "I don't see why you have to explain that to them..." Junko said as he crossed his arms and gazed away. The teacher sweat-dropped at that, he ordered them to sit down, and not long enough, the class started.

After their class ended, Yasu stood up and made his way to Junko. He slammed his fist on his deck and grinned. Junko sighed. "What do you want now, Yasu?" he asked. "What?! It's break time, Junko!" Yasu exclaimed with glee. "Yeah...right...so?" Junko asked as he glared at Yasu. All of their classmates flinched as they caught Junko's scary glare. But, Yasu was too familiar with that kind of glare to think of it as something to be scared about. He took his arm and dragged him out of his chair, and outside of their room. "Come on, Junko! Let's but some drinks like we used to!" he exclaimed happily as he continues dragging him.

Junko sighed as he glares at his naïve and stupid cousin. "Okay, alright! Let my arm go already! I can perfectly walk on my own two feet..." he said as he tries to remove his arm from his gripped. Yasu nodded before letting him go. "Okay! Off we go!" he said as he ran towards in the hallway.

Junko then found himself being dragged by his cousin, Yasu to the second floor where the vending machines are located. "Why take me here?" Junko asked. Yasu smiled at him. "I don't know..." he simply stated. Junko was dumbfounded.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. All of the students in the area turned to their way, curious as to what is going on. Junko felt their stares and laugh slightly. God only knows what he'll do to Yasu to get back for the embarrassment he felt.

He sighed. "Yasu?" He turned around and desperately seek his cousin. "Oh where could he be now?"

"Psst! Junko! Over here!" Yasu said. Junko turned to him and saw him buying a drink. "What do you want? Coffee?" he asked. Junko clenched his fist. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! I don't drink coffee!" he yelled again out of irritation. Good thing they are the only one around or else he might cause another scene.

"Okay...chill man...I'm just asking..." Yasu said as he clicked the button for the drink he desires. Yasu grabbed the drinks and gave the other one to Junko. "Here, beloved cousin. My treat..."

"Tss..." was his only reply. He grabbed the drink and opened it. When all of a sudden, the vending machine shake, Yasu blew his drink in Junko's face out of shock. "What the-?!" Junko wiped his face clean. "What are you doing?!" Junko yelled.

"What? I'm surprised!"

"Surprised at what?!"

Yasu then points at the vending machine. Junko stared at it. "Nothing changed..." All of a sudden, the vending machine shook again. "AHH!" Yasu yelled as he hide himself behind Junko. Junko just stared at him. "You are nothing but a fool Yasu...You know that won't work..." he said. "Why not?" Yasu asked. "Are you really that dumb?! You're taller than me idiot!"

"Oh...hehe...Sorry..." Yasu said as he scrub the back of his head. "Are you really insulting me?" Junko asked as he clenched both of his fist. "Nope..."

Then the vending machine shook again. Junko gazed at it, curious as to what made it move. "Perhaps a rat?" Junko guessed. "A rat? A rat could move a vending machine? Really?" Yasu asked in disbelief. He decided to move towards it to see clearly. What he saw, scared him.

"AAHHH! GHOST!" He screamed as he ran towards Junko. "Ghost? Really?" Junko asked. "What? Haven't you heard of the morning ghost?" Yasu said, stating his point. Junko shook his head. "You're reading too much manga its getting into your head!" he said. He then grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened its flashlight. "Let's put some light on the subject, shall we?" He grinned at him.

They approached the gap between the two machines slowly. When the gap was lighted, all they saw was a brunette with both of his arms hugging his knees. "See...there's no such thing as a ghost..."

He approached the brunette. "Hey..." He tries to get his attention. The brunette looked up and saw his classmate _talking _to him. "Hey...Why are you crying..." The brunette sniffed and tried to rub his eyes but failed to do so due to lack of space. Junko offers his hand. "Here, let's get you out..."

The brunette was hesitant at first but later on decided to take on the offer. Junko and Yasu helped the brunette get out from its hiding place. "There you go..." Junko smiled at the brunette. The brunette tries to ran away but Yasu blocked its way.

"Hey!" He said and placed his both arms on his shoulder. The brunette flinched upon the touch. "Hey! From what school are you from?" he asked. "Idiot! Of course he's from here! Can't you see his uniform?!" Junko yelled as he approached the two. "Ahaha! Sorry...!"

The brunette felled to his knees and started to cry. Their eyes opened wide. "Look! Junko! You made him cry!"

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

Yasu and Junko sat down and started to comfort the brunette. "Hey, it's alright...whatever your problems are..." Yasu said. Junko glared at him. "Hey...Um...I don't know what to call him..."

"How about boya?" Yasu asked. "What?! He's not a little kind or a brat. It doesn't suit him..." Junko said. "Why not call him by name?" Yasu asked, casually. "Yeah...I would do that if I know his name.."

Through his sobs, the brunette tries to answer their unspoken question. "My...*sniff* name is...T- *sniff* suna..."

"Tuna?! So you were named after a fish, Tuna-kun..." Yasu said as he giggled a little. The brunette cried harder thinking that it was an insult. "No...it's Tsuna! Tsuna, you idiot!" Junko said as he knocked his head.

"Itte! That hurts Junko!"

"Serves you right...Idiot!"

"Oh, so you're name is Tsuna, ne?" Junko said as he held the brunette's hands. "Let us see your face then, Tsuna-kun..." he then pulled the arms apart, gently of course. There, he saw the reddish eyes of our dear Tsuna who cried the whole recess.

"There...there..." he said as he pat his back, comforting him further. "Why are you hiding in that gap anyway?" Yasu asked. "T-to hide...from...others..." Tsuna said, more like a whisper.

"Hide from others? Why? Are they hurting you?" Junko asked. "T-they tease...me...and...hurt...me...sometimes..." Tsuna said. He was beginning to relax now that he has someone to tell his tale.

"Eh? Others are bullying you?" Junko confirmed. Tsuna nodded. He doesn't know why, but his blood suddenly boiled. "What are they teasing you with?" he doesn't want to press on the subject further but something tells inside him that he must.

Tsuna sniffed. "T-they..call me...dame-tsuna..." Tsuna replied. "Dame Tsuna?! Is that you're whole name? Why would you're mother named you Dame?" Yasu instantly react.

Tsuna flinched but said no word. Junko glared at him. "No you idiot! It's what they tease him!" Junko yelled. "I believe we are in the same class right?" Tsuna nodded.

"How'd you know?" Yasu asked, curious as he might seem. "Well for one, I saw him sitting at the farthest table in our room...Am I right?" Tsuna nodded again. "See...you have to be a little observant sometimes, Yasu..."

"Ne...Tsuna-kun...Why are they calling you Dame?" Yasu said. Tsuna turned his head at his direction. "A-ano...it's because I'm not good at anything..." he softly replied. "Not good? Maybe it's because you're not trying..." Yasu smiled at him. Tsuna stared at him for a while before realizing what he really mean. He bowed his head and blushed at the compliment.

"Wow...never thought you'd be a great advisor..." Junko said. "What? I'm stating the truth you know..." Yasu said. Junko suddenly stood up. "Oh! I almost forgot! Our lunch!" he exclaimed. Yasu stood up as well. He checked on his watch. "Jeez! We still have time you know.." "O-okay...so..let's go!" they were about to leave when they remembered something important as well.

They turned around and offered their hand at Tsuna. "Come on! Let's eat some lunch!" They flashed him a welcoming smile.

Tsuna cried again. "Eh?! Sorry...!" then they both bowed their heads gesturing that they are sincere of the said apology. Tsuna shook his head. "No...it...it wasn't about that..." he said.

Junko and Yasu perked their heads up. Tsuna stood up and bowed his head lower than the two. "Thank you for inviting me for lunch!" he said out loud. "Eh? No need to thank us for that..." Yasu said. Then they both laughed. "Hiiiee...! But, this is the first time someone invites me for l-lunch..." he said.

Yasu then wrapped his left hand around Junko. "Then from now on, you'll have lunch with us!" Junko is irritated at first but nods also. "Yeah...let's be good friends, Tsuna-kun...!"

Tsuna was glad and thrilled and very happy. He felt like all his burdens were suddenly lifted. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is very thankful for your kindness! I promise not to be a burden for both of you..." he said as he bowed at them.

"Then, we, Junko and Yasu promise to cherish this friendship forever!" Yasu stated with a booming and energetic voice. "That sounds weird..." Junko said. "Then you're out of our circle of friendship! Shoo! Shoo!" he said as he pushed him. "What?! You're dumping me?!" Junko then starts to pushed him back. Tsuna started to laugh.

Yasu and Junko stopped and stared at him. Seeing him laugh uplifts their spirits. They smiled.

_This is the start of a long lasted friendship..._

_Isn't it?_

* * *

**Author's Note! **

**_Fufufu~ I'm expecting your thoughts about this..._**

Please review guys! I hope to hear/read what you think about this. Oh, and please excuse my bad grammar for this. ;)


	8. Chapter 7 - The Enemy's First Strike

**_Disclaimer Notice! _**I do not own the francise – Katekyo Hitman Reborn. What I do own though, was this crazy plot twist of the canon story that my twisted mind formulated plus the additional character I inserted to give color to this story.

**_Author's Note! _**SURPRISE! I'M NOT DEAD YET! JUST KIDDING! Okay, here is my thank you gift for all the readers and followers who had been patiently (*dodges a knife*)waiting for the next chapter. I've miraculously passed the entrance exam! (Well, miracles do happen right?) So, here's the promise chapter! Thanks for the good luck, Bernie6394-san! XD

I'm trying to finish this fic before adding another chapter. I deeply apologize. But, I won't abandon this fic and neither is **The Choice.** I'm just kinda stuck on how to plot that ultimate battle.

**THE SKY WITHOUT ITS ELEMENTS **

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fan Fiction

Chapter Seven

**The Enemy's First Strike**

_ "__Stop this! I don't think he's another one"_

_"__I highly doubt that he __**wouldn't be**_"

_"__Oh! It's nothing Jyuudaime…You have to go home, ne? Mama must be worried, ne?"_

"What was that for?!" Takeshi yelled at Hayato. He couldn't believed what he just saw. How could Gokudera do that to Tsuna? He was his best friend, damn it! Why shove him out? Why not tell him the situation? Darn! It concerns him too! Yamamoto walked back ad forth trying to vent out his anger. He couldn't believe it! How harsh they treated their boss. He couldn't believe that his friends are turning against Tsuna - the one who saved him when he had stupidly believed in a superticion about some stupid god and stupidly believe that he should end his stupid life. Tsunayoshi Sawada, their Sky.

"Oh~ Someone's being incredibly loyal today…" Mukuro cooed, but Yamamoto ignored him. He kept on walking back and forth.

Gokudera stopped him by the shoulder. "Yamamoto stop-" But, he simply shoved Hayato's hand off. "What do you want?!" he asked rudely. Hayato was surprisingly calm in this situation, and that pisses him even more. Hayato sighed and withrew his hand. "I know…this kind of thing is really hard but you have to understand…Yamamoto"

Takeshi saw red.

Without second thoughts he threw a punch at Gokudera who took the hit square in the face. He fell down limped on the ground. Yamamoto tried to calm his breathing before walking in a front and back pattern again. He had to calm his nerves or else he might accidentally slice his friend. Gokudera stir and slowly sat up, hand clenched on his bruised face. "I'm sorry…" he softly whispered. Yamamoto's eyes widened. Never had he thought that he would long enough to hear the bomber apologizing to someone except Tsuna, since he's the only person (except for Reborn, that man had earned everyone's respect through threats) he had respected.

_He had became too much…let's just say…out-of-character?_

After a few seconds, Gokudera stood up and stare at Yamamoto straight in the eyes. He somehow felt uncomfortable with the situation and decided to stare at his right hand instead. He sighed before explaining whatever that thing that came over him.

"I…I don't know what happen…but somehow…I felt like…"

"I couldn't trust him anymore" Hibari bet him to it. All eyes turned towards the skylark's position. "That herbivore. Something…something tells me that he's not the one we knew…" he spoke in a low voice, but everyone had heard him well. "Kufufu~ I never knew you could harbor such feelings…" Mukuro mused. Hibari glared at him in return. "I could harbor hate well enough" he spoke, his weapon ready. "Oh...I've always wanted to try this new trick at you…" Mukuro readied himself into a fighting stance as well.

"Explain yourself then!" Yamamoto pushed Gokudera's shoulder, he doesn't know what happen but somehow he couldn't control himself anymore. Hayato's anger got the better of him too. He pushed Yamamoto's shoulder with doubled force. "You know what we saw! He must've been another illusion! I can't risk it! And I knew that withholding information against the boss is down-right treason but I can't risk him knowing it. What if he was another illusion? Huh? What good will it bring?"

"What?! You're afraid of trusting him?!" Yamamoto snapped back. "Is it logical to trust an illusion?!" Gokudera answered back. "Illusion?! Have you not seen how his ring lit the flame?! Have you been blind?! That flame! It's the very same flame!" Yamamoto snapped back.

Chrome nervously looked around. 'Oh no! They're fighting amongst themselves!' she thought. 'I needed to do something!' She clenched the trident she's holding tighter. And with firm determination, she made her image vanish and reappear at the middle of the tension. "S-stop…" she spoke, her voice still trembling from self-doubt. 'Could I really had the power to stop this? I'm not like boss…' she repeatedly thought.

All eyes instantly shifted into her direction. Embarrassment got the best of her and she fell on her knees. Her heart was pounding so fast as her cheeks turned red. No one dared to speak, it was as if every single one of them was trap inside their own head.

"Um…I just wanted to-" Chrome managed to speak as she helped herself to stand, her trident greatly helping her. "I just…wanted to say that…we shouldn't…you know…exclude boss. I'm wide Yamamoto-san. We should include him in it too…" she felt proud with herself. She had managed to voice out her opinion. Her right eye glared at the direction of the storm guardian in a mocking gesture, as if daring him to defy her. Gokudera's eyes widened as he received her threatening glare. 'Must have been perks of living with the Mukuro' he thought.

Mukuro laughed silently. He can't help but be proud of her little Chrome-chan.

"Talking behind my back, are we?"

All eyes turned to the one who spoke. Their eyes widened when they recognized the person who just spoke. Sitting casually at the top of the railing, his hand on his sides supporting his balanced, his feet dangling, was their boss – Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo.

His smile grew wider as he took pleasure in seeing the disbelief written clearly on their eyes. "And you proudly call yourselves...guardians?" His gaze then focuses on a certain black-haired baseball MVP, mocking him. Yamamoto glared back, all his anger vented towards the one who posed as his boss. "Who the heck are you?!"

The brunette flashed a hurt look. "Oh? Perhaps you'll remember through this..." he grabbed the ring that dangled on his neck, showing it for the world to see. In a blink of an eye, the ring burst in bright orange flame, an exact replica of the flame of the sky. The smile on the brunette grew wider. 'They looked like fish!' He thought in glee as he saw their mouth slightly agape.

"Liking it? What color do you want to see next? Red, blue, purple, green, or perhaps yellow?" He asked teasingly as the flame changes its color - matching the names he listed earlier.

Gokudera had barely managed to control his anger. He immediately launched at the man, bombs readied for immediate disposal. "How could you-!"

The brunette smiled wickedly. He snapped his finger, and within an instant, he vanished. Gokudera's eyes scanned the grounds, searching for a possible place on where the enemy might be hiding. "Ta. Ta" his blood ran cold as he heard the voice whispered in his ears. He tried attack the person behind him. His eyes widened when his fist hit the face of their sun guardian instead. Ryohei's body fell to the ground, limped. Gokudera had hit him square in the jaw.

The brunette then appeared standing in front of the door, the place where once their sky stood when they confronted him. Gokudera's eyes clouded with anger as he attacked him. He threw his grenades at him, not minding the civilians residing at the lower grounds.

_Meanwhile…_

Tsuna, Yasu and Junko were on their way going back to their room when all of a sudden they heard a loud explosion. The ground shook and the windows shattered. Tsuna's eyes widened as he registered the huge amount of smoke clouding the roof top of the opposite building. His eyes widened as memories flowed his mind. Panic dwelled inside as he realized the fact that his guardians might be hurt. Disregarding his bleeding wound that he received while protecting his two new friends, he rushed towards the direction where it would take him to the roof top. He heard voices calling his name, but he doesn't care a damn thing. His guardians need him! And damn, he had vowed to himself that he would be there to protect them. He should be there!

His mind was still clouded with guilt when he reached the roof top. He was panting hard. "Where-" He was greeted with an empty floor. No sign of fight whatsoever. He then started to doubt if he had really went to the right direction. With mild confusion and curiosity he started scanning the grounds.

All of a sudden, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around, his ring immediately placed in between his finger for precaution. He turned and was greeted by a stranger. A normal black haired student with dazzling purple eyes. He was as tall as Mukuro, his mist guardian, and probably a senior too. His face flushed with embarrassment. He bowed to the senior, and rubbed the back of his head. 'What am I thinking? Preparing to attack a civilian? What had gotten into my head? Its probably the panic attack..I should take my leave now'

The purple eyed student warmly smile at him. Tsuna smiled back. He had a tingly feeling inside that tells him something was wrong. Maybe if he had listened to that voice, he wouldn't have suffered from a hit at the back of his head.

If he had not been trusting enough, he should have defense himself from an enemy. Oh, if he was careful enough.

"Fu..fu..fu...Well, this was easy"

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW!**

_I saw the man holding the gun. He was inches away from me, an approximately amount of 12. That makes the time for the bullet to hit me shorten. The gun was directly pointed at my chest, and gladly not my head. A sweat formed in my forehead as I tried to comprehend my current situation. I couldn't afford to blink, for he may shot the bullet, and when I opened my eyes again, I would certainly face death. I saw his smirk. _

_My head seems to only focus on recognizing the enemy's appearance. Perhaps so I could at least remember who killed me, so I could haunt him when he sleeps. That, of course, after I'm dead. So does that mean that I had already accepted that I could no longer survive this tragedy? Does my death had been ensured? Maybe that's the reason I kept on starting at him._

_A loud bang erupted._

_I felt a sharp pain cruised my body. I looked down and saw blood trickling from my chest. Oddly, I felt like smiling. Oh? The bullet had been fired already? _

NEXT CHAPTER! CHAPTER EIGHT – **HOW TO DEAL WITH A MONSTER**

Tsuna woken up in a strange room after a very strange dream. Why did that dream feels too real? Was it really a dream? Or perhaps a suppressed memory? Things had became more complicated after meeting that oddly looking purple-eyed stranger. Wait?! What happened to that stranger? Was he really assaulted? Which is a dream? Which is real? Find out on the next chapter. Goodbye!


End file.
